Fakin' It
Fakin' It '''is one of the games featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 3. There are two goals, one for the players, and one for the Faker. The players must uncover who the "Faker" is in their group, while the Faker must try to blend in with the other players and not get caught. Because this game relies on being able to see the other players, it's a very hard game to stream or play through screenshare, making this one of the very few Jackbox games that can only be played in person. Gameplay The first round of Fakin' It begins with every player, except one, being given some sort of task that involves raising your hand (Hands of Truth), pointing at another player (You Gotta Point), holding up a number of fingers (Number Pressure), or making a facial expression (Face Value). The player who doesn't get this task is the "Faker," and their goal is to try and blend in with the other players without knowing the task themselves. The other players have to try to figure out who in the room is faking it, and are given three chances (two chances for a 3 player game) to get it correct. The vote has to be unanimous (minus one, being the Faker) for it to count, so discussing the possible Faker is encouraged. For a full 6 player game, this style of gameplay repeats 3 times before moving on to the final round. The final round, titled "Text You Up," instead requires the players to text their answers to 3 question prompts. The Faker is given prompts only slightly similar to the ones given to the other players, making answering a little more complicated and strategic instead of straight forward. Like the first few rounds, the other players are given 3 chances to catch the Faker, with each chance revealing another question and it's respective answers. Votes still have to be unanimous in order for the Faker to be caught. Task Categories '''Hands of Truth The first question type, and one that is automatically selected if the tutorial is watched. "Hands of Truth" involves the players and the Faker raising their hand, or not, depending on your answer to the secret task. The Faker must decide whether or not to raise their hand, not knowing the task. The Faker has a 1/2 chance of getting caught. You Gotta Point "You Gotta Point" involves the players and the Faker pointing at another player in the game. The Faker must decide which player to point at. Number Pressure "Number Pressure" involves the players and the Faker holding up a certain number of fingers, usually from one to ten. The Faker must decide a number of fingers to hold up to avoid detection. Face Value "Face Value" involves the players and the Faker making a weird face that applies to the task. The Faker has to make a facial expression that hopefully makes sense with the task given to the other players. Text You Up "Text You Up" is the question type that serves as the final round in the game. Each player, which also includes the Faker, are given 3 question prompts. The players all have the same prompt, but the Faker is given questions slightly related to the questions the others were given. The Faker has to try and strategize their answer further than the other players need to since they won't know how similar or how drastically different the real question was compared to the question they got until it shows up on the screen. Trivia * Excluding the Faker, the orange guy is the only one of the 6 characters to not have their own category in the game.